


Flashing Lights (MKFemSlashWeek #1)

by InnieWritesStuff



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnieWritesStuff/pseuds/InnieWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacqui has the dreaded job of pulling Cassie out of a bar scene. For Day 1 of FemSlashMKWeek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Lights (MKFemSlashWeek #1)

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit that I'm out of my element here. I don't write slash or romance much. Not that I don't like it (I do like it), but most of my experience is in adventure, horror, or parody. I've already started on some of the future days, and I must admit, those have a lot more comedy to them. This one is probably my most serious of the bunch. But to be fair, Casqui gives me a lot of feels anyway.

Jacqui adjusted her dress, whispering in frustrated curses under her breath. She glared into the mirror in a lack of confidence. With an annoyed sigh, she walked out of the hotel room. Her heels click as she marched straight for the elevator. The hall was uncomfortably empty, but she knew the solitude was going to change once she got downstairs. She pressed the button to call the elevator then slid her hand back to her handbag. Before the elevator could arrive, the sound of her cell phone startled her. She immediately answered upon seeing the caller. “General Blade?!?”

“Jacqui… You don’t have to use such formalities today.” Sonya replied in the same busy and tired tone she usually spoke in. “Are you downstairs yet?”

“Not yet.” Jacqui responded. The elevator opened right on cue. “I’m in the elevator, though.”

“Good. Get Cassie up here. I don’t care if you have to drag her.”

“I understand.” Jacqui smiled somewhat.

“Everything is prepared. We’re all waiting on you. Please hurry. Being in the same room with Johnny is giving me a migraine. Also, Ermac is here, and we have no idea why.”

“I’ve got it covered, General.” Jacqui hung up but cringed upon realizing that she called Sonya by her title again. She stashed her cellphone away and twisted her neck in a stretch. She took a deep breath with a frown as the elevator door opened.

Jacqui shifted her exhausted demeanor into a glamorous glow with one smile. The flashing lights of paparazzi highlighted her destination like a beacon. She stepped through crowd politely, despite her wish to shove these clowns out of the way. Cutting through them, she finally made her way into the hotel bar. Cassie was in sight.

Cassie cackled with a group of people she hadn’t known until that very moment. In her left hand, she held a sparkling martini. Cassie practically shone with a shimmering, sequined dress and nails polished to match. She was the crown jewel of the party around her.

Jacqui darted right for her. Before Jacqui could speak, Cassie noticed her. “Hey!” Cassie gleamed. “Everyone! This is my BFF! Jacqueline! Jacqui! Queen J! Although, no one gets to call her that last one, except me!” Cassie and her newly made entourage giggled together.

“Cass, we need to go.” Jacqui said with a false smile.

“I know, I know!” Cassie shrugged. “BFF gotta have me on my best behavior.” Her crowd of randoms began to moaning in disappointment. “But hey! Which one of you lovers wanna give me my birthday kiss, huh?” The crowd shot up and began cheering, offering themselves.

“Cass!” Jacqui slightly panicked, worrying about the cameras nearby.  
Cassie got close to kiss a young, bearded man. She suddenly backed away. “Ewww, you smell like hamburgers!” Both chuckled at the comment, with Cassie sticking her tongue out. Cassie moved on to the pair of young women next to her. “Either one of you ladies?” She puckered her lips. Both girls giggled, blushed, and looked away. “Oh come on! You don’t have to be shy with Cassie Cage!” She called out to the rest of the crowd. “Anybody else!?!”

“Cassie!” Jacqui grabbed her by the wrist. “Please…”

Cassie turned at her best friend and nodded with a calm and understanding look, but she turned back into a celebrity with everyone else. “Oh… I guess I’ll be spending my birthday all alone… All by myself~” Cassie began jokingly singing the ballad made famous by Eric Carmen. “Don’t wanna be all by myself anymore~” She continued to sing as Jacqui dragged her back to the elevator. Her false scene of sadness swiftly turned to a smile as the elevator door began to close. “Bye everyone!” She waved. Once the doors closed, Cassie’s enthusiasm didn’t drop a single notch. “Jacqui!”

Jacqui, exhausted from the scene she just left, responded in a dull tone. “What?”

“How old am I?”

Jacqui glanced at her sarcastically, tempted to give an insulting answer. However, she decided to play along. “Twenty-on~”

“Twenty-one, baby!” Cassie shouted. “I can drink! I can party! I mean… You and I always did that stuff before, but now we can do that without getting into trouble!”

“Oh, you’ll still get into trouble.”

“Well, yeah. With Mom! But that never changes. I was more worried about the cops!” Cassie rested her back against the wall across from Jacqui. “So… Was there something you need to talk to me about?”

Jacqui spoke the lie she had built up. “There was something I needed to talk to you about, but it had to wait until we were in your room.” The elevator opened up to their destinated floor. “So if we could stop for just a~”

“Can it be your room?” Cassie darted right past her hotel room and straight towards Jacqui’s. “I need borrow something from you.”

“I~ Um~ Hold on!” Jacqui rushed towards Cassie. Jacqui could feel Sonya fuming inside Cassie’s room, waiting for the two of them to arrive. “I’d much rather it be~” Cassie unlocked Jacqui’s hotel. “How did you have the key to my room?!?”

“Please… I took the second the copy when I picked the keys up!” Cassie smirked as she opened Jacqui’s hotel room door.

Jacqui felt offended. “You told me they only gave us one per!” She charged after Cassie into her room.

Cassie sat down on Jacqui bed. “Well, I kind of lied. Just like you’ve been lying.”

“I~” Jacqui slightly panicked. “I haven’t been lying…”

“My mother, my father, your father and several more of the Special Forces are hiding in my hotel room with an entire birthday celebration waiting for me. You did steal my key after all.”

Jacqui remained silent for a moment. “So what? ...You’re not coming?”

“No, I’ll go. I was just having fun since I knew the surprise and all and~”

“What do you want!?!” Jacqui shouted.

Cassie paused in surprise. “Do mean like… What do I want for my birthday or~”

Jacqui grunted in frustration. “What do you want from us? From me? Do you want us to leave? Is that it?”

“No! Hell no!”

“Then what do you want? We are your friends and family, Cass! When you’re with us, you act like you’re at work, but when you’re with complete strangers, you’re having the time of your life! Is that what you want?”

Cassie spoke in a serious and harsh tone. “Are we talking about my family, or are we talking about you?”

“Does it matter, Cass?”

“Yes! Because you are what I told them downstairs! You are my B-F~”

“I don’t care about the lies you tell them downstairs to save face!”

“It’s not a damn lie, Jacqui!” Cassie shouted. “You’re my god damn BFFF! Best Fucking Friend Forever! Plain and simple! If this hotel caught fire and I could only save either you or those folk downstairs, you bet your ass you and me would be going across the street for smoothies while the others roasted!”  
“Then why do you bother with them?” Jacqui began lowering her voice out of fear of the other next door hearing them. “And don’t tell me it’s cause you're Johnny Cage’s daughter! There are plenty of actors with children who avoid the camera!”

Cassie sighed. “I don’t know…”

“I got it before. You wanted to frustrate your mom and dad. It was stupid, but I got it. But now? With how cool things are between all of us? What’s the point? Do you even have fun?”

“It’s not that I have fun. I’m just… good at it.”

“Then let’s use it when we need it.” Jacqui offered her hand to help Cassie up. “But if you ever want to have fun, at least include me, okay?”

Cassie accepted the offer to stand up. Feeling awkward, Cassie opened her arms. “I’m sorry.” Jacqui reached in for the hug. The two embraced quietly. Their silent hug was interrupted by Jacqui’s cell phone. Jacqui released the hug and snatched the phone. “My mom?” Jacqui nodded. “Okay. Let’s hurry up over there before~ Mmmph!”

Before Cassie could say another word, Jacqui rushed in and gave her a long smooch. The kiss caught Cassie by such a surprise, that she lost balance and fell onto Jacqui’s bed. Jacqui had a crude smirk on her face. As she began marching towards her hotel room door, Jacqui pointed towards the downed Cassie. “You better believe I was gonna be the one to give you that birthday kiss, bitch! Now, get your ass up! We’ve got a birthday to celebrate.”

Cassie struggled to get off the bed, flustered and giggling from the kiss. She followed Jacqui out.


End file.
